


Forever yours

by HelloKelly1014



Category: How to Hang a Witch - Adriana Mather
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Spirit - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, real love, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloKelly1014/pseuds/HelloKelly1014
Summary: Samantha Mather is in love with a boy she can’t have. He is elusive because he is a spirit. Can love break through the veil of death?





	Forever yours

The last five months speed through my head as I try to dissolve into my bed covers. The move to Salem after my dad fell into a coma, meeting Jackson, making enemies and then friends with the descendants, and my Elijah. Elijah is a spirit and my stepmom’s former fiancé. She tried to kill me to bring him back to life, but Vivian is gone for good and so is Elijah. 

Thinking about Elijah makes my mind hold tight onto our memories. My whole body warms with the thought of him. I close my eyes as tightly as I can to bring him to life in my mind. Elijah’s tall frame starts to form, his broad shoulders with his strong arms, that once held me. His chest comes into view, with his open linen shirt showing his collar bones. Long legs in his tight britches hug his thighs and ass. His face comes into my view, his black curls frame his face and his eyes. 

Those gray eyes have desire and need in them, like I've never seen. I manage to pull myself away from his eyes to see his lips and his tongue. My hands start to itch with the need to touch his hair and face. This can’t be real, I tell myself, and Elijah falls away. 

Pain fills my heart. How could it betray me like this? Seeing him like this brings back all the pain of him leaving. Tears spring to my eyes and start to fall onto my cheeks. They fall faster the more Elijah comes into focus. My heart is breaking when a hand brushes them away. 

My eyes spring open and the sun hurts them. How is this possible? It's after midnight, could I have slept through the night? I put my hands down and warm grass tickle them. I look around and I am in a lush meadow filled with soft grass and flowers. I look around wildly and my eyes fall on Elijah. 

He is sitting next to me with his arms wrapped around his bended knee. He looks at me like I am a pile of french pastries. I look down at myself and I see my white sundress with pink and yellow rosebuds. The slim straps have slipped down to be close to my elbows. My black hair is in loose waves that hit my shoulders. I’ve never felt so beautiful before.

I start to say something, when Elijah comes closer to me. Questions flood my head, as his clean, fresh scent envelops me.

“Yes, Samantha, this is real, and I am here,” Elijah says in his puritan accent. 

I touch his face and it is warm. I jump back at this - I have only ever felt his cold skin. 

“How is this real? You are alive…” My voice trails off. 

“Samantha, I have wished every day since I met you to be alive. I don’t know how but I am not wasting another moment.”

Before I can say a word, Elijah’s warm lips are on mine. I kiss back, matching his need and movements. His tongue brushes mine and I open my mouth to allow him in. A small moan escapes my lips and Elijah growls at the noise. 

He leaves my mouth and I whimper at the loss of him. He kisses my neck below my ear, chills run down my spine. I feel my nipples harden under my soft dress and I feel him smile on my neck. 

As if he was waiting for this cue, he kisses down my neck in a line. At the top of my breasts he stops and looks at me like a fox that has caught a sheep. My breath catches as he puts his head down and kisses my right breast. My back arches, pushing my breast closer to him, needing him to get closer. 

I moan as he sucks my nipple into his mouth. The wet dress wraps itself around the puckered nipple. His cold breath hits me, making it strain against the fabric. My breath quickens and I feel wetness start to well between my legs. 

Elijah smiles that fox smile and goes back to work on my nipple, while his left hand starts to roll the other nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. I moan and wiggle under him as my dress falls down to release my breast. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are and how long I have dreamed on this?” Elijah asks. 

“I have imagined this a hundred times,” I answer.

“Do you imagine this when you touch yourself?” he almost growls. 

My cheeks flame. I had never thought about him seeing me. I would always scan my room for him before I would start. I guess a spirit can hide themselves, even from me. 

Before I can answer him, he lifts me up and pulls my dress off of me. The sun hits me as he lays me down onto the warm grass. I throw an arm over my breast and cup between my legs instantly. 

“Please, Samantha, please do not cover yourself up. I want to look upon you,” he says as I pull my hands away from my naked body. 

Elijah kisses me again. I can feel his heartbeat and his quick breathing. He leaves my lips and settles himself between my legs. I stop breathing as he kisses the top of my thigh. Instinctively my legs open to give him access to my core. He moans as my legs open and he lays down to kiss right below my belly button. He plants soft and slow kisses in a line and stops right above my clit. 

My breathing intensifies as his fingers start to do small circles. I feel my head spin as his fingers continue their teasing. I moan and jump as the speed increases and nearly jump out of my skin as his tongue touches me. Fire and tingling spread to my extremities as he licks, flicks and bites me softly. I hear him tell me how lovely I am and how I taste like honey, as he thought I would. 

“Elijah,” I moan as he spreads me apart wider. 

I let myself go and I feel a sensation wash over me. Every part of me is warm and I feel as if I am traveling at light speed. Elijah continues to play with my clit until I am shaking with pleasure and cannot take any more. He pulls away with that fox grin on his face. His lips are red and wet with me. Without looking away he licks his lips and smiles, like he has won something. 

My eyes fall to his once loose pants and see his erection straining against them. I reach out but he grabs my hand. 

“We do not dare to go farther, Samantha. It would not be right, since I cannot marry you,” he says through clenched teeth. 

“I thought you said that you did not want to waste another moment,” I say with a smile and a bat of my eyelashes. 

Before he can say anything, I tell him, “I don’t know what this is or how this is happening, but I do not want it to stop.”

I stand up and while I am a head shorter than him, I manage to get his linen shirt off him. I stop to admire his body. It is strong and hard. I put my hands on his bare chest and feel his muscles tense. I follow his chest hair down his belly to the where it is covered by his pants. Stepping into him I kiss his collarbone and draw a line downward with my tongue. 

I hear him hiss like I have burned him, and I smile at my effect on him. I go between kisses and licking as I follow the line of dark hair. He chants under his breath asking for strength and my smile widens. I reach the top of his pants and discover that there is only a drawstring at the waist. I grab an end in my mouth and pull back loosening his pants. To my surprise and delight Elijah lets them fall away, allowing his cock to be free. 

“Samantha, you are mine, for always. I am not sure what will happen from here. You must promise me that you are mine,” he pleads. 

“Always,” I respond as he pulls me up in his arms. 

He lays me down and kisses me. There is something new in this kiss. It is fevered and crushing. I feel the warm grass on my back and the kiss deepens. I feel my legs be spread apart and two fingers enter me. I gasp but the kiss deepens again. My arms stretch out as Elijah hoovers over me, his lips still on mine. I try to soak in all the details as his fingers leave me and I feel a sudden thrust into me. 

I moan as I feel his cock fill me completely. He stops kissing me and that fox grin returns and my own smile appears. His eyes fill with hunger, desire as we find our rhythm. He lifts my leg up to his hip and enters me deeper. I dig my nails into his back and his arms with each thrust. He growls as I grab onto his hair to keep from melting into the ground. 

“Fuck me,” I groan as he picks up speed. 

His breathing becomes labored and he tells me over how good I feel and how I am his. The words wash over me and I as if I will die of happiness. In one movement I am on top of him, grinding with need. 

His hands find my clit and the circles begin again. Slow at first and pick up speed and I feel myself ready to come again. I dig my nails into his chest and let myself explode into a million pieces. His body convulses as he too lets go, my name escaping his lips. 

I lay my head down on his chest. We are sweaty, our hair is disheveled and we have never been so happy. I smile and breathe in his scent.

“I wish we could be like this forever,” I say into his chest. 

He kisses the top of my head and wraps his arms around me. He slips a box into my hand and I close my eyes. When I open my eyes, I am back in my room. I look around frantically for Elijah and see nothing. Tears well up in my eyes again, but as I bring my hands up to my cheeks, I realize there is something in my hands. 

I look at the blue velvet box and open the lid. Inside is a silver ring with a diamond in the setting. There is a small folded note in the lid. I pull out the note and read. 

My dearest Samantha,  
This to remind you that I will always be here and we will find a way to each other. 

Love always,  
Your Elijah 

I put the ring on my finger, wipe away my tears and head straight for my spell book. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to loves of my life! 


End file.
